


Today, Let Me Love You

by Sunarins_Tinkerlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don’t know what to tag, I just met you but I think I’m in love already, M/M, Running Away, Slow To Update, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunarins_Tinkerlin/pseuds/Sunarins_Tinkerlin
Summary: In which two strangers meet during a vacation set up by their friends and decide to get away from them.Or in which Atsumu and Sakusa fall in love in the span of one day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	1. Today, I Met You

Chapter 1

“Oi, dumbass, get up!”

“Uh, ah, heh, um, mhm, what…?

“Tsumu, get up! We’re goin’ on a trip with the others and we’re leaving in 30 minutes! If you don’t get up right now, I’m going to leave you here,” grumbled Osamu, tired of his brother’s bad sleeping habits.

“Oh god, yes… I’m getting up, okay? Stop being such a baby…” muttered Atsumu.  
After getting up and preparing themselves, they both went to the train station to meet up with their friends.

Once they arrived at the train station, they immediately spotted the group in one of the train station’s corners, seemingly absorbed in a serious conversation.

“Oi, Miyas!”

“’Sumu-chan! ‘Samu-chan!”

“’Sup.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yup! Let’s go!”

The boys waited for their train with their baggage while conversing. They were quite a lot, and seeing as they were tall and good looking, teenage girls would steal small glances and whisper to each other when one of them did something.

Osamu and Suna were conversing quietly, lost in their little world, while Iwaizumi was trying not to smack the shit out of Oikawa for something the latter had said and, Daichi and Sugawara were fawning over something the Sawamura siblings had done.

Atsumu didn’t want to end up alone, but after a few attempts at trying to converse with the others, Atsumu just ended up sitting next to the group on a bench, with his phone in his hand, scrolling endlessly on his Instagram feed.

After 20 minutes, the station’s system announced the arrival of their train.

They arrived at their destination a little after lunch, as they were supposed to meet up with some of Oikawa’s friends at the hotel they were staying in.

Once they were in the hotel’s lobby, they heard voices calling them, well more like calling Oikawa.

“’Kawa bro!”

“Hey, Oikawa!”

“Hello, Tetsu-chan! Bo-chan! Ah, Aka-chan, Ken-chan, you two are here too! Oh, and this is…?”

And all the attention was diverted onto a black-haired man, wearing a mask, looking unhappy about being there and looking like he wanted nothing more than to disappear six feet underground.

“This is Sakusa. He’s a friend from Tokyo. He didn’t have anything to do, so we figured we’d bring him along with us so he can be a little livelier. He’s rude sometimes but he’s a good friend.”

“You know I can talk right? You didn’t have to tell them that…” mumbled said man, while he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. Now shall we go to our rooms? The quicker we dispose of our stuff in our rooms, the faster we can explore this town before it gets too late. But again, it’s never too late when you’re on a trip,” continues Kuroo.

They reserved three rooms, each made for four people to sleep in. Daichi, Sugawara, Oikawa and Iwaizumi in one room, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi in another room, and finally, Osamu, Suna, Atsumu and Sakusa in the last room.

It wasn’t a long trip. To be fair, it lasted only three days, but they thought they’d make the most out of this short vacation, before returning home and submerging themselves in studying for their upcoming finals.

They weren’t going to complain. Even though it was short-lived, it was still a break they were taking from school.

They quickly deposited their bags in their rooms and went to meet in front of the building.

“Where do you guys want to go first?” asked Daichi, one of the only responsible ones.

“Hm… Maybe we could visit the marketplace? I heard they have good food. Especially their Yakiniku! Can we go?”

All the boys agreed, and they departed towards the restaurant they looked up online. They decided to eat outside since it was still sunny and there was a light breeze. They ate and talked for hours, not noticing how the sun was almost down until Atsumu pointed it out.

“Hey! Look over there! It’s so beautiful…”

“Iwa-chan, look, it’s perfect for a photo! Get up! We have to get the perfect photo to show around to the others!”

“Do we really need to do it? Why can’t we do it at home? Isn’t it the same thing?”

“Tsk, tsk. Now, Iwa-chan, it’s for memories. Me-mo-ries, understood? Go, go, get up! We’ll be back guys!”

“Oh, can we come with you? We want to take pictures too,” butted in Suga.

“Yeah, us too. Kou wants pictures to show his parents…” added Akaashi.

“Oh well, you can all come if you want. Anyone who doesn’t want to come? It’d be nice if you could stay back and take care of our table. But of course, if you want to go get pictures it’s totally fine too, we can just check out.”

“I’ll stay back, it’s not like I have anything better to do,” said Sakusa, looking at his phone.

“I’ll stay back too. You guys go and have fun!” Atsumu told the others.

“Ok! Let’s go! We’ll see you two later in a bit!”

The boys left and Sakusa and Atsumu were left in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do or what to talk about.

A few minutes passed before Atsumu, who was observing the other man, couldn’t take the silence anymore and decided to initiate small talk.

“So, hum, hey…” started Atsumu, hesitant.

The black-haired man took his eyes off his phone and looked in front of him, where the other was seated, signalling he was listening to what the other had to say.

“I figured I’d introduce myself since, knowin’ ‘Kawa, we’re goin’ to be here together for quite some time. I mean he takes a heck whole lot of pictures. And he’s definitely gonna drag the others to some super secluded place just so he can take the “best photos”. What was I gonna say again? Uh, ah yes, I was gonna introduce myself. Well, my name’s Atsumu Miya, I uh, have a twin, as you probably, wait no, definitely, noticed and I love fatty tuna. What about you… Uh, what’s your name again?” rambled continuously, Atsumu.

“Sakusa. Kiyoomi Sakusa. I don’t like people and I like to be alone,” replied Sakusa with an unbothered face.

“Oh, what do you like to do Sakusa-kun? I mean I personally really like to play volleyball, it’s the best sport! And the setter is the best position on the team! I’m a setter, ya wouldn’t have thought that right! My tosses are great and I’m so flexible I can do super difficult tosses. You should see me play sometime,” exclaimed a loud Atsumu.

“You play… volleyball?” asked Sakusa, skeptical.

“Yea! It’s so fun! ‘Samu plays too, but he says he’s going to quit next year. Definitely goin’ to miss playing with him, but life goes on y’know? Actually, I think everyone here plays volleyball. Do you, Sakusa-kun? I mean logically speaking you would, or how else would you know Bokuto-kun and Kuroo-kun? Oh, but you could also know them since you- Do you even go to their school? But Bo-kun goes to Fukurodani and Kuroo-kun goes to Nekoma-,” babbled Atsumu, voicing his thoughts out.

“Yes,” Sakusa cut him off.

“Yes…? Yes, what?”

“Yes, I play volleyball,” Sakusa sighed, a little impressed, but mostly bothered by how much Atsumu could go off.

“OH! YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?” Atsumu screamed, earning a few glances and a couple of shushes their way.

“Keep it down Miya before someone comes and drags you away,” Sakusa warned.

“Oh yea, sorry. But you play volley? What position? If you’re a spiker would you mind spiking some of my tosses? I swear they’re the best you’ll ever spike,” grinned Atsumu, bragging about his abilities.

“I’m an outside hitter and the ace of my team. I’ll spike one of your sets if you get into Japans’ National Team,” Sakusa threw out.

“Of course I’m gonna get into Japan’s National Volleyball Team, I’m the best setter out there, well there are a few exceptions like ‘Kawa-kun and Tobio-kun, but that’s irrelevant! I will enter Japan’s National Team and you will spike my tosses in the future!” promised Atsumu.

“Yea, sure,” Sakusa replied under his breath.

They chatter for some time before the rest of the boys came back. After that, they quickly grab their stuff and pay, and direct themselves to the hotel, where their rooms are awaiting them.

The moment they opened the doors to their respective rooms, they all lie down and fall asleep immediately, exhausted from all the travelling and activities done during the day. They needed a good night’s sleep since they prepared a lot of activities for the next day, determined to explore the city they were staying in.


	2. Bonus: Right before they went to sleep, in Atsumu, Osamu, Suna and Sakusa’s room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus I wrote because I thought it would be really cute although it's kind of random. Also, from this chapter, nothing is really proofread and I'm a little lazy so I just skimmed through what I wrote. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it!

The four boys remembered that there were only two beds in the chamber. Nothing else, not even a chair or a small couch. It seemed like the person who had booked the rooms had forgotten about Atsumu and Sakusa and directly booked rooms where two people could sleep on the same bed.

“So, how do we do this?” asked a tired Atsumu.

“Rin and I are sleeping in the same bed, you two figure it out. Don’t be too noisy, we’re really tired,” said Osamu, walking towards his bed while yawning.

“G’night,” muttered a sleepy Suna.

And with that, the two lovebirds prepared themselves and went to bed, leaving Atsumu and Sakusa wondering what to do.

“I’m sleeping on the bed. You sleep wherever you want.” 

“Then I’ll sleep on the bed too.”

“Yea, well don’t touch me when you’re sleeping,” warned a droopy-eyed Sakusa.

“I wasn’t going to touch you. Why are you so rude?” muttered Atsumu, with a frown on his face.

After brushing their teeth and getting into the bed, silence reigned over the room, until Atsumu breaks it.

“‘Kusa-kun, are you asleep?” asks Atsumu, whispering.

“Hm.”

“I’ll take that as a no, then. Can you sing?”

“What for, Miya?”

“I’m a little homesick, so I can’t fall asleep. I always listen to my brother’s singing when that happens, but he’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up, cuz I know that’ll wake Suna up.”

“Why can’t you just listen to something on your phone?”

“It’s charging, and I didn’t bring my earphones. Please?”

“Ok, fine. What song?”

“The Reason I Wanted to Die. Do you know the song?”

“Yea... It’s one of my favourite songs...”

“Me too. It’s my comfort song, helps me calm down when I feel down.”

With his deep voice, Sakusa hummed the melody of the song, sometimes even singing the words, and with that, Atsumu quickly fell asleep and Sakusa not long after.

“Do you think we should wake them up?”

“Yea, you got the photos?”

“Yup, as always. But seriously they’ve known each other for what, like half a day? And they’re already so cuddly?”

“I know right. But they look cute, Rin.”

“Not as cute as you and me...”

“You flustered, Sun?”

“Shut up. Look they’re waking up. Guess we were too loud.”

The two men in the bed gently opened their eyes and turned towards where the ruckus originated and they were met with amused faces staring at them from the end of the bed.

Then, they noticed the position they were in, Atsumu’s face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck, Sakusa’s hand under Atsumu’s waist like it was pulling him in, Atsumu’s arms around Sakusa’s torso, and their feet tangled together.

Once they understood how they were placed, they quickly pulled apart, faces flushed red.

“WHY WERE YOU HOLDING ME?”

“NO! WHY WERE YOU IN MY ARMS?”

“I DON’T KNOW, HOW WOULD I KNOW?”

“WELL DON’T COME NEAR ME NEXT TIME.”

“IT’S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO.”

“Dude, stop yelling, calm down. Both of you. Get up and prepare yourself we’re meeting the rest downstairs in 10 minutes.”

“We’ll get going now, see ya.”

After Suna and Osamu left the room, Atsumu and Sakusa promised to not talk about it, prepared themselves and moved their ass downstairs.


	3. Today, I Stayed With You

The next morning, around nine o’clock, after getting a good nine hours sleep, the boys got ready and ate breakfast in the hotel, all prepared for that day’s packed schedule. In the middle of visiting a pottery store, Atsumu nudges Sakusa.

“Hey, Sakusa-kun. It’s gettin’ boring, isn’t it? Do you wanna go out of this store with me? We could go do some more interesting stuff, I guess.” (Atsumu)

“Mhm... Okay, yeah, let’s go. But what about the others, do we tell them?” (Sakusa)

“I don’t think there’s a need, Osamu would probably think that I went out to get some food or something. Plus you would be gone too, so I'm pretty sure they wouldn’t get too alarmed. You’re the responsible kind aren’t ya?” (Atsumu)

“Whatever, let’s go, Miya.”, Sakusa says while dragging Atsumu out of the shop.

They spent some time walking aimlessly in the town, visiting some places, and buying stuff. At lunch, they decided to settle down at a ramen shop, peaceful and enjoyable. Here and there, they slipped a few words, talking about anything, while they devoured their bowls of ramen.

“So, ‘Kusa-kun, got any love interest?”

“What do you want me to answer?”

“It’s just a simple ‘yes or no’ answer! Just answer the question.”

“Maybe.”

“Argh, you either answer with ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Where does your ‘maybe’ come from?” Atsumu says, banging his head onto the table.

“Do you have a love interest?” Sakusa asks him instead.

“Maybe,” Atsumu answers, mocking the other.

“Ok.”

“Just an ‘ok’? You're not annoyed that people don’t answer your question?”

“Not really.”

“Ok, I get it. Mr. Omi-kun doesn’t like to talk,” says Atsumu sticking his tongue out to create a better mocking effect.

“Are you done?”

“Yea, yea.”

After paying for the food and thanking the service, they walked to a dock, where an old man was fishing.

“Omi-kun, I’ve always wanted to fish!”

“You want to ask him to teach us how to fish? Cuz I don’t know how to fish, I can tell you that.”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

They cautiously approached the man, trying not to startle him.

“Hello, mister. We wanted to ask if you could teach us how to fish? We really want to try.”

The old man looked at where the two were standing and after a few moments of what seemed like he was contemplating, he spoke up: “Sure, here, take this fishing rod and watch me,” he took his stick in his hand, attached a worm on the hook, at the end of the fishing stick, before continuing. “See, I put this here and I put it into this. Now your bait is ready. You take your stick, and you roll out your line and you swing like this. It’s simple.”

Soon enough, after the man gave his explanation, the two realized that fishing wasn’t as easy as it seemed and they messed up a few of the steps, going back to the old man for further explanation.

“So we hook it here? Oh but wait, how does this turning thing work?”

“Atsumu, I honestly don’t know,” replies Sakusa with an exasperated look on his face

“Do we... ask him again?”

“Haven’t we bothered him enough already?”

“I guess you’re right...”

“AH!”

“WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY???”

“Yea, just go the string tangled a little it’s all fine now.”

“Seriously, Atsumu, stop being dramatic for a second, please. Give my heart a break.”

“Aw, did I make your heartbeat for me?”

Baddum.

“No.”

“TSUMU WATCH IT!”

“EH? OH SHIT-”

“NOW THE STRING BROKE, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?”

“UH, I DON’T KNOW? YOU’RE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE AREN’T YA?”

“YEAH, WELL I CERTAINLY DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THIS, WHAT DO WE TELL THE MAN? THAT WE BROKE HIS ROD OR SOMETHING?”

“GOD I’LL GO TELL HIM, OK? DON’T BE SO FUCKING DRAMATIC.” 

“Look who’s dramatic now, big, cute baby,” mutters Atsumu with a blush on his face.

After talking and apologizing to the old man about this incident, in which the man wasn’t too fazed about, they started walking back to the hotel when it started raining. They entered a boba shop to seek shelter and they settled themselves down at a table, dropping their bags on the ground next to the chairs.

They each ordered a hot drink, to warm themselves up after getting their clothes wet from the few droplets of rain that actually landed on them. As they sat down next to each other, facing the window where you could see the rain, Atsumu asked, “Hey, Omi, did you bring an umbrella?”

“I didn’t even bring a bag.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Guess we’ll have to wait after this rain stops before going back.”

The two men stayed in comfortable silence before Sakusa proposes: “Do you want to listen to some music? I brought my earphones. We can listen to ‘The Reason I Wanted to Die’...”

“Yeah.” His voice came out as a whisper and it was barely audible, but Sakusa understood what the fake blonde had said.

Sakusa plugged his earphones in his phone, ignoring the hundreds of messages and dozens of calls coming from his friends and placed one earbud into his ear and the other one into Atsumu’s.

The black-haired male gently hummed to the song, while Atsumu deposited his head onto the other’s shoulder.

They quietly watched as the raindrops raced against each other, running down the windowpane to see which one would arrive at the finish line first.

“Do you want to keep it on repeat?” As a response, Atsumu nods against Sakusa.

“You know, I want this to last forever, Omi.”

“Me too.”

“Do you believe in fate?”

“I don’t know.”

“I didn’t, but after seeing you here, I think I do.”

“Hm.”

Sakusa turned his head to get a better view of Atsumu’s face and he saw how the light shone on his beautiful features. His mouth tugged into a satisfied smile, his cute little nose a tinted red, his eyelashes that hung from his beautiful eyes. Just as he started taking note of the twin’s eyes, Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa. This gave him a better view of his eyes and a chance to carefully stare into them.

He saw his reflection and the way that pair of eyes was looking at him. At that precise moment, he thought, ‘"I’ll never see anyone look at me like this." And he was right. The same went for Atsumu when the setter thought, "I’ll never look at anyone else the way I look at you. Look at me like that, and me only".

“Maybe I’d want to encounter again, before Japan’s National Team,” Sakusa whispered, his eyes looking directly into Atsumu’s.

“Let’s see where fate brings us. If we meet again after this trip, do you promise to never leave me? Ever again?” Atsumu says, his eyes slowly blinking.

“I do. I promise I’ll never leave you. Ever again.”

They watched the rain and sipped on their drinks. During their stay, a few words slipped here and there, between them.

After the rain stopped, they went back to their hotel room, slipping in quietly, to avoid waking Osamu and Suna up.


	4. Bonus: Necklace shopping after the rain and before going back to their room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short bonus. The next chapter is the final one and I feel like it's really rushed, which it is, and all I can say is that I didn't know how to end this story and I wanted to write something else but I felt like I had to finish this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter and come back for the next one. It should be posted not long after this one.

“Oh, the rain stopped. Do we go back?”

“Hm... I have an idea. Follow me,” Sakusa said while pulling Atsumu with him by his hand, at the same time intertwining their fingers together. If you walked on the street, you could see the flushed faces of both of the boys.

They walked for a bit before Sakusa stopped in front of a jewelry store, looking at Atsumu before guiding them in the store.

“I thought it’d be good to have something to remember this trip and I thought of having matching necklaces...” said a blushing Sakusa.

“Aww, is Omi-omi getting all flustered here?”

“S-shut up.”

They looked into the display windows and after some time, they both agreed to buy two necklaces adorning a volleyball and tags engraved with each other’s initials on it.

They were happy with their purchase, but they didn’t have enough money to pay for a taxi, so they decided to walk home. Just before they reached the hotel, Sakusa leans into Atsumu’s ear and said: “You’re a part of me now and I’m a part of you now.”

“So sappy, Omi-omi.”

“I know.”


	5. Today, We Went Our Separate Ways But I Still Want To Stay With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It was really rushed I apologize for that, but I'm thinking of writing another story, preferably a one-shot since I feel more comfortable with writing them. Hope you enjoy the ending! Although I'm not too sure how I personally feel about this story.

The morning of their last day of stay, everyone packed their stuff, ready to board the train and go home. They ate one last meal before going to the station and separating into the two original groups that were present the day they arrived, but that was quickly dissolved the more they spent time together as a whole.

While they talked and stayed in each other's presence for the last time in a while, Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand and pulled him to a place far from the others.

He spoke up, “Thank you. Thank you for making this stay a lot more amusing. It was really fun spending time with you.” His hand finding itself intertwined into the other man’s, fingers laced together.

“It was really fun staying with you too. I definitely wouldn’t have had as much fun as I did if I had just been with them. They’re all… disgusting,” Sakusa says, looking down at their palms pressed against each other.

“I totally agree. Look at their faces, and oh, the way they’re all latched on their boyfriends? Disgusting. Revolting,” the setter chuckles, eyes glancing at their friend group, all laughing at something someone had said.

This was goodbye. Both Atsumu and Sakusa knew this, they knew it so well. It was bizarre, the feeling of not wanting to let go of a person you just met, but also a person you feel like you’ve known all your life.

The future wasn’t certain, they didn’t plan anything. Nothing about their relationship, their careers, family, wishes, dreams. No words were exchanged between them on those subjects, only them living in the present, adoring and appreciating the presence of the other.

After a few minutes of talking between them, they decided to walk back to their friends, hands detached and yearning for the warmth and contact it provided them earlier.

“Where were you?” asked a smirking Suna, eyes showing nothing but mischief.

“You saw us, why are you asking?” replied an annoyed Atsumu.

“Oh, well the others didn’t. I thought maybe you could inform them,” explained a shrugging Suna, the look in his eyes not faltering.

“We were just talking over there,” Atsumu said, pointing to a shadowed place next to the wall. He brought his hand up to his neck to fix his shirt and Suna caught a glimpse of what seemed like a chain.

“Oh? What’s that on your neck Atsumu? Didn’t know you wore a necklace.”

“W-what do you mean? I’m not wearing anything,” a blushing Atsumu said, hand placed protectively on his neck as if he was hiding something or scared that someone was going to take whatever was adorning his neck.

With his eyes glancing to the person besides Atsumu, Suna observed the tall male quietly for a fraction of a second, before finding whatever he was looking for and commenting, amusement in his eyes not once leaving his neutral overall facial expression, “Ah, Sakusa-kun, you wear necklaces too? What a surprise! I didn’t know you both wore necklaces. Can you show us? I’m sure everyone here wants to see.”

“Oh, would you look at the time it’s time to go! Let’s go, leave Om-Sakusa alone, they need to catch their train too,” Atsumu exclaims, saving Sakusa from having to explain anything.

Once they sat down onto their seats in the train, Atsumu’s mood considerably dropped and all he wanted to do was sleep and not think about other things, such as the exams and the possibility of never being able to encounter Sakusa again.

From his window seat, he propped his head against the window and relaxed his eyelids. He looked tired, and he was. But instead of sleeping, he just looked out of the window, mindlessly counting the transmission towers on the side of the road.

He thought about everything that had happened, especially Sakusa. He thought about the future, a future with and without the black-haired male. He thought about all the possibilities, of waking up with the man in his arms, of making him breakfast, going on dates, spending time inside cuddling on a rainy day, and all of that drew a little smile on the tired boy’s face.

And at the end of the day, he told himself that everything was going to be alright and that fate was going to bring them together, no matter how far they are from each other, no matter what was happening in their lives, they would meet again. And Atsumu Miya strongly believed that, and so did Kiyoomi Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little short to my liking, but it is what it is. I still hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment and to give kudos!


End file.
